HARD PROMISES
by smalllady
Summary: this is my first romance! it's a ver sad J/A romance! Hope you enjoy it! Please write a review


****

HARD PROMISES

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but this is just a bit of extra I added into the history of Tortall! I hope you like this.

________________________________________________________________

__

~~~ This is when Alanna is still a squire ~~~

Jonathon marched confidently into Duke Gareth's study. It was his nineteenth birthday and his uncle had asked for him.

"Uncle, you called for me?" Jonathon asked his uncle.

"Yes, since it is your birthday tomorrow I would like you to take some time off. Go to the market and enjoy yourself tomorrow," the Duke replied cheerfully.

"Can I request that I take somebody with me?" Jonathon asked hopefully. The duke remained quiet for a while but reluctantly nodded.

"I think that I would like to take my squire, Alan," Jonathon said coolly. Duke Gareth nodded approvingly and dismissed Jonathon.

Alanna slumped tiredly onto her bed. The chores were getting harder and harder. It was her final year of being a squire and she was beginning to wonder if this was all worth it. She nearly fell asleep until Jonathon barged in.

"Alanna, how nice to see you," Jonathon said cheerfully. Alanna woke up with a jerk and buried herself under her pillow. Jonathon sighed before tugging her back out.

"Come out sleepy head," he grinned.

"Stop being so cheerful it's annoying me. Can't you see that some of us needs some sleep," Alanna mumbled crossly before pushing Jonathon off her bed and onto the floor. She settled comfortable into her quilt and fell fast asleep. Jonathon sighed and moved into his own room.

Jonathon woke up in the morning in a ver good mood. He slowly opened the door that separated Alanna's and his room. He crept in and settled down next to her ear.

"Wake up Alanna," Jonathon said loudly.

"What? What time is it?" Alanna replied as she fell out of her bed.

"It's already seven," Jonathon replied.

"WHAT? Duke Gareth is going to kill me. I just missed our training session. Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Where's faithful?" Alanna shot at Jonathon as she got up and started to dress.

"Calm down, we're going to the market, it's my birthday and I asked uncle if you could join me in my free time today," Jonathon said proudly. Alanna hugged him viscously before she started to grin to herself.

"Oh thank you," she said cheerfully before guiding herself into Jonathon's arms.

"Where do you want to go?" Jonathon asked.

"Well what about a trip up the hills?" Alanna asked as she gazed into Jonathon's mesmerizing dark blue eyes. He leaned down to smother her lips with his.

"I totally agree," Jonathon said between butterfly kisses. 

Before they set out Alanna brought one of the dresses with her. She hid it in her bag. Jonathon came in later on to pick her up.

"Ready?" Jonathon asked enthusiastically.

"Yep," Alanna said as she picked her bag up. They quickly went over to the stables to get their horses. They rode up the winding roads. Alanna found herself in a very steady conversation about the future. They finally got to the top of one of the highest hills of Tortall.

"Isn't this just beautiful," Alanna marveled at the view. She quickly found a large bush and got dressed into her gown behind it. Jonathon had packed a picnic and they lay down to have a late breakfast. 

"Promise me something Alanna. Promise that you will always love me," Jonathon said gazing into Alanna's eyes. Alanna moved around uncomfortably. She knew that they couldn't have a future together because Jonathon was the king and he had to marry for the good of Tortall. Marrying her would cause disruption in the kingdom. She turned her back to him to hide the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I will if you promise something as well," Alanna replied softly.

"Anything," Jonathon replied lovingly.

"Promise that we won't get married," Alanna said revealing her tear-streaked face. Jonathon got up suddenly and Alanna saw hurt in his eyes.

"Why?" Jonathon said softly.

"You have to do that for the good of all Tortall. Marrying me won't be," Alanna sobbed. She buried herself in Jonathon's shoulder.

"Promise," She said once more.

"I promise," Jonathon said uncomfortable. They looked down at the view down below. There were couples sitting together. Jonathon knew that it would never happen between Alanna and himself again. This may be the last time they would ever be so happy together again.

________________________________________________________________

__

~~~ Twelve years later ~~~

Wedding bells rang for Alanna and George. They looked happily into eachother's eyes. Jonathon looked at his own bride, Thayet. She looked so beautiful but it would never replace the place in his heart that was for Alanna.

Later that night Jonathon sat unhappily in his study. He had kept his promise with Alanna. The promise that he had made years ago when she was still his squire. He stared out his open window.

"I did what I promised," he said to the open air. He looked down and saw people cheering for Alanna and George.

"Now will you keep yours?" Jonathon continued when the people downstairs left. He sighed and closed the open window. Alanna did forget her promise.

~~~ IS THAT SAD??? WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!!! AND IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING PERSONALLY TO ME PLEASE EMAIL ME AT [small_lady@hotmail.com][1] ~~~

   [1]: mailto:small_lady@hotmail.com



End file.
